Darkness Heart
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Les Dieux laissent à Atem le choix de rester auprès de ses amis ou non. De son choix dépendra la suite de toute cette histoire... L'amour, la haine, l'amitié et les autres sentiments viennent ajouter leurs grains de sel alors que dans l'ombre, un ange veille sur tout ce petit monde, arc bandé et flèche qu'il tient en joug... [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi hormis Isis qui fait son apparition dans ce chapitre !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Je déteste la fin de cette série et cela faisait un long moment que je voulais en écrire une autre alors voilà ce que mon esprit dérangé à bin voulu vous pondre xD Je dédie cette fiction à deux personnes : Katsumi19, ma chère et tendre yaoiste et à Tarkange car c'est en lisant sa fic que j'ai eue le courage de commencer celle-ci ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira alors bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour le coin des persos !

Avertissement : Présence de YAOI confirmé alors homophobes, je prie instamment de quitter cette histoire mais j'accueil les yaoistes à bras ouverts !

Précisions : Les pensées des personnages seront en _italique_

Les noms des cartes utilisées dans la fiction seront soulignés

Les Flash-Back et les titres de chapitre seront en **gras**

* * *

><p><strong>Battle 1 : Un choix de cœur et d'âme<strong>

- Attaque Magicien du Silence !

- Si cette attaque passe, Yûgi gagnera ! S'écria Joey alors que les autres membres de la bande retenaient leur souffle.

- _Sur ce tour… L'autre Yûgi aura la possibilité de porter une attaque définitive. Mon petit Yûgi, j'espère que tu t'en es aperçu_ ! Songea le grand-père de Yûgi.

Atem et Yûgi ne se quittaient pas des yeux et cela depuis le début. Tous deux pensaient la même chose sans le savoir.

- _Si j'étais à ta place… Je serai certain de… _

_- Tenter un combo avec tes cartes supplémentaires et le __Magicien du Silence__était une bonne idée mais ton plus gros point faible, c'est d'avoir sous-estimé la qualité des cartes que j'ai en main… Aibou… Tiens-toi prêt ! Tu vas ressusciter ! _Tu vas quitter le cimetière en mode attaque et affronter le Magicien du Silence ! SLIFER DRAGON DU CIEL ! Répliqua Atem en retournant sa carte face cachée. La Renaissance du monstre.

Joey fut le premier à réagir en se figeant, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Jamais il n'aurait pu envisager une telle tactique. Même de la part du pharaon !

- Slifer, le Dragon du Ciel ! Il a 6 cartes en main… Ce qui fait un total de 6000 points !

- _Mon autre moi… Il avait placé Slifer dans le cimetière dès le début de la partie ! _

- _J'ai gagné…_

Pourtant Yûgi avait prévu ce que son double ferait et il y était préparé.

- _Mon autre moi… Je m'en doutais un peu. A ta place, j'aurai également invoqué un dieu_. Je vais maintenant délivrer la carte qui se trouve dans le cercueil doré…

_- Mais ?! _

Le cercueil s'ouvrit donc sur la fameuse carte que le plus jeune avait placée à l'intérieur au début de la partie.

- _La carte qui était prisonnière du cercueil… __La Renaissance du monstre __!_

- Oui, cette même carte était sous l'effet de la magie du cercueil… Par conséquent, le retour de Slifer est annulé…

- Regardez Slifer ! Il disparait !

Et Joey avait totalement raison. Le dieu écarlate disparaissait laissant le pharaon sans aucune protection. Ses prunelles closes, ce dernier attendait la touche finale de cet affrontement qui lui déchirait le cœur sans qu'il ne le montre.

- _Aibou… Tu avais deviné ce que j'allais utiliser. Tu m'as surpassé…_

- La Renaissance du monstre est habituellement une carte maitresse dans le jeu de Yûgi… Pourtant, il l'avait enfermée.

- En effet, Joey. Il aurait pu utiliser un dieu égyptien. Renchérit Tristan.

Sereine, Shizu regardait la scène avait une certaine peine tout de même. La séparation entre Atem et Yûgi était peut-être nécessaire et inévitable mais elle n'en serait pas moins extrêmement douloureuse pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

- _C'est un message pour son double. Les âmes des défunts ne doivent pas errer dans ce monde. C'est une déclaration à l'encontre de du roi qui soit partir pour le royaume des morts… Une dernière carte en guise d'adieu._

Atem : 2500 LP* (Life Point autrement dit Points de Vie)

Yûgi : 1000 LP

Magicien du Silence : 3500 points d'attaque.

- L'autre Yûgi n'a pas de quoi se protéger… Commença Duke.

- La prochaine attaque du Magicien du Silence sera décisive. Renchérit Bakura.

Serrant les points, les larmes perlant de ses grands et beaux yeux mauves, Yûgi, le cœur lacéré par la douleur assena le coup final à sa moitié d'âme.

- Attaque Atem directement, Magicien du Silence ! Explosion silencieuse !

Alors que Yûgi s'effondrait en pleurs, Atem voyait ses points de vie dégringoler jusqu'à zéro. Il venait de perdre le duel qui l'opposait à son compagnon le plus important à ses yeux. Pourtant, un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du souverain d'Egypte Ancienne alors qu'il reconnaissait sa défaite. Il s'accroupit près de l'être qu'il chérissait tant et entreprit de le sermonner gentiment.

- Allez, relève-toi ! C'est toi le gagnant tu as l'air de quoi ? Il posa une main douce et réconfortante sur une épaule tremblante de Yûgi qui ne parvenait à retenir ses larmes. Si j'étais à ta place… Je ne montrerais pas mes larmes.

Toujours en pleurant, le plus jeune s'exprima d'une voix enrouée par ses pleurs qui lui déchiraient le cœur.

- Je suis… un pleurnichard… Pour moi, tu as toujours été l'exemple à suivre… Je voulais être aussi fort que toi… Depuis toujours…

- Tu n'es pas un pleurnichard… Tu es fort, tu n'as jamais perdu… C'est toi qui m'as appris que la gentillesse est une force, Aibou.

La tendresse présente dans la voix du pharaon mit quelque peu du baume au cœur du jeune champion alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever, ses mains puissantes toujours sur les frêles épaules de Yûgi.

- Tu as eu le courage de vouloir te soumettre à cette épreuve finale. Et tu m'as montré le chemin que je dois suivre…

Malgré ses mots, Atem ne ressentait qu'une immense peine de devoir quitter la douceur de ce lien qu'il avait partagé durant toutes ces années passées à ses côtés ainsi qu'auprès de ses nouveaux amis… Les siens lui manquaient cruellement depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa mémoire mais Atem avait finit par se créer une nouvelle famille. Cette même famille qui lui coutait tant de quitter sans jamais pouvoir un jour les revoir tous autant qu'ils étaient…

- Mon autre moi…

Atem frissonna imperceptiblement pour tous sauf Seto qui ne pouvait être abusé aussi facilement. Cette voix douce et ces mots qu'il avait appris chérir…

- Je ne suis plus ton autre toi… Et toi, tu n'es personne d'autre que toi-même ! Tu t'appelles Yûgi et tu es unique !

- Oui…

L'œil de la porte ancienne où des hiéroglyphes anciens étaient gravés se mis à briller alors que le duo se tournait vers elle.

- L'œil qui protège la porte du royaume des morts vient d'admettre la pureté de l'âme du pharaon. Son âme qui a erré pendant 3000 ans, elle est désormais prête pour le départ… O âme du pharaon ! Nomme-toi auprès de l'Œil Oudjat !

- ATEM !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un monde lumineux d'où une intense chaleur sortie pour entourer le souverain. C'était agréable mais…

- Mais tu ne peux pas te résoudre à les quitter… Termina pour le jeune homme une voix douce et remplie de sagesse ancestrale.

Plissant tous les yeux, ils distinguèrent la silhouette élancée d'une femme superbe. Vêtue de blanc et dont la chevelure noire, longue et épaisse était coiffée d'un haut diadème représentant le soleil dans toute sa splendeur, elle franchit la porte pour se retrouver devant le jeune pharaon et Yûgi qui s'était légèrement placé en retrait, impressionné par la divine femme. sa peau tannée par le soleil ainsi que son aura remplie de douceur et de bienveillance acheva de convaincre tout le monde. Elle n'était pas dangereuse. Bien au contraire. Ses yeux noirs reflétaient toute la tendresse qu'une mère pouvait éprouver envers son enfant. Et Marek fut le premier à se rendre compte de qui elle était. Aussi le jeune homme tomba à genoux surprenant tous les autres.

- Déesse Isis…

Aussitôt Odion et Shizu suivirent s'agenouillant devant la déesse qui leur sourit avec indulgence avant de leur faire signe de se relever. Puis elle reporta son attention sur les amis du pharaon. Dans leurs cœurs, elle put lire des sentiments aussi purs qu'éternels envers Atem. L'amitié, l'affection, la rivalité et l'esprit de compétition chez Seto la fit sourire. Le lien profond de fraternité qui les liait fut ce qui l'émut énormément. Mais l'amour passionné et brûlant qu'elle put discerner chez le jeune Mûto la toucha plus davantage. Aussi puissant que celui qu'elle avait jadis éprouvé et qu'elle éprouvait toujours envers Osiris, son époux bien-aimé. Pourtant, le jeune duelliste ne semblait pas encore avoir vraiment conscience de ce sentiment si fort ou alors il ne pouvait pas encore mettre un nom dessus. Cette candeur la fit presque rire. Puis enfin, elle s'attarda sur Atem. Tous les sentiments qu'elle avait vu dans le cœur des autres trouvaient leur réciprocité dans le cœur assombrit par la peine du pharaon. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son Aibou prenait le pas sur tous les autres en intensité et elle ne put se résoudre à laisser Atem passer à côté d'un tel bonheur.

- Les Dieux vous ont observés depuis le début jusqu'à maintenant. Nous avons été touchés par ce que vous avez fait pour protéger votre monde et aussi ceux que vous aimez.

Elle leva sa main qu'elle posa doucement sur la joue d'Atem qui tressaillit légèrement avant de se laisser faire. Le souvenir de sa mère s'imposa furtivement dans son esprit alors qu'elle reprenait la parole.

- Nous avons donc décidés de laisser au pharaon Atem le choix de rejoindre le pays des morts ou de rester ici, auprès de sa nouvelle famille.

Stupéfaction générale ! L'espoir de voir le jeune roi rester près d'eux allégea les cœurs de chacun bien que l'angoisse de le voir partir tout de même resta présente. Atem n'en revenait pas ! On lui donnait le choix pour la première fois de sa longue existence ! Il regarda ses amis et rivaux en la personne de Bakura, Marek et Kaiba alias Seth qui restait malgré tout son cousin. L'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour eux était si puissant qu'il ne se voyait plus franchir la porte menant vers le royaume des morts depuis un long moment déjà. Depuis Dartz en réalité. A cause de cet homme dangereux, il avait cru maintes fois les perdre à jamais. Plus jamais il ne voulait expérimenter une telle douleur et une telle impuissance à veiller sur chacun d'eux.

Ecoutant discrètement ses pensées, Isis sourit. Le complexe du héros et du souverain envers ceux qu'il considère comme les siens. Le même que celui qu'Osiris avait toujours ressentit envers elle et les autres dieux et déesses sous sa responsabilité. Les pharaons se sont suivis mais ne se sont jamais véritablement ressembler à ce point.

Un silence angoissé attendait la décision finale du pharaon. Ce dernier dégageait tant de puissance et possédait une telle prestance que tous sans exception –y compris Seto et Makuba donc- ressentait presque le besoin de s'agenouiller devant lui. Pourtant, le regard tendre qu'il leur adressait l'empêcha. Atem avait beau être un roi, il restait leur compagnon d'aventure. Leur ami. De plus tous savaient que l'ami en question n'aimait pas du tout qu'on le traite comme un souverain. Cela faisait bien rire certains qui ne se privaient pas pour le charrier depuis qu'ils avaient su qu'il était pharaon. Et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

- J'ai pris ma décision, Isis.

La déesse de la maternité et de la magie sourit avec tendresse. Elle savait déjà ce que le jeune homme allait lui dire et elle en était ravie.

- Laquelle est-ce, jeune pharaon ?

- Je reste.

La joie envahit tous les membres de la bande qui le firent savoir de plusieurs manières différentes. Kaiba eut un fantôme de sourire sur les lèvres en grommelant pour la forme sur le fait qu'il allait avoir deux rivaux plutôt sérieux en matière de duels alors que Makuba avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Les filles, les larmes aux yeux souriaient aussi tout comme Bakura et le grand-père de Yûgi. Duke regardait d'un œil exaspéré mais amusé les deux larrons en foire –à savoir Joey et Tristan- qui avaient finalement trouvés l'occasion de faire leur danse débile de la victoire. Le trio égyptien avait le sourire aux lèvres également. Yûgi lui en pleura presque de joie. Atem vient le prendre dans ses bras, nichant son visage dans son coup tanné. L'étreinte purement fraternelle bien que les deux protagonistes auraient bien voulue qu'elle soit plus d'une autre nature, était agréable et finalement ils la rompirent quelques minutes plus tard. Isis s'avança vers Atem et posa le bout de ses doigts sur son front ainsi que sur le puzzle du millénium avant de psalmodier quelque chose en égyptien.

La séparation des âmes. La magie d'Isis donna à Atem son propre corps laissant également ses pouvoirs au jeune roi ainsi que sa mémoire. Pourtant cela ne fut pas sans douleur. Le plus jeune la ressentit et finit par s'évanouir rapidement rattrapé par Atem tandis que Marek venait voir son état. Le blond prit son pouls et souffla, soulagé. Yûgi dormait. Atem eut un sourire en voyant le visage d'ange de son double lorsqu'il sommeillait, avec douceur et déférence, il le prit dans ses bras le portant comme une princesse. Chose qui fit sourire la plupart de leurs compagnons ainsi qu'Isis qui devinait aisément la suite des évènements concernant ces deux-là. Mais elle ne dit rien gardant seulement un sourire de yaoiste confirmée…

- Ma mémoire et mes pouvoirs, Déesse Isis ?

- Tu ne les perdras plus si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. Les miens et moi-même avons décidés de te les laisser pour ta nouvelle vie. Fais en bon usage cependant. Tu sais combien ils sont dangereux.

Atem hocha la tête, montrant ainsi qu'il avait compris. Il connaissait assez ses pouvoirs des ombres pour comprendre leur niveau élevé de dangerosité. Après quelques adieux pour la déesse qui embrassa doucement les fronts d'Atem et de Yûgi, tous quittèrent le tombeau qui s'effondra quelques minutes après qu'ils furent tous dehors. Seto ayant tout prévu –comme d'hab me direz-vous- ramena tout le monde au Caire où ils séjournèrent chez les membres de la famille Ishtar le temps que les deux champions reprennent du poil de la bête pour pouvoir rentrer au Japon.

AxYxAxY

Un rire à vous glacer le sang retentit au fin fond d'une pièce plongée dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Un regard luisant de folie s'élevait vers la pleine lune que l'on pouvait distinguer par la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Une chevelure blanche dont la peau tannée de propriétaire ressortait sous la caresse des rayons pénétrant de l'astre. Une veste écarlate couvrant de larges épaules et des bras puissants…

- Pharaon… Moi aussi j'ai retrouvé mon corps et ma totale liberté de mouvement ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger de toi et de tous ceux qui te suivent comme des petits chiens dociles !

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres de manière obscène. Comme un fauve affamé devant une proie craintive avant de continuer son monologue en ricanant.

- Reste sur tes gardes si tu ne veux pas perdre ce à quoi tu tiens le plus, cher pharaon… Je compte bien m'amuser un peu avec toi avant de te briser définitivement !

Un nouvel éclat de rire se fit entendre dans le silence. La tranquillité n'allait plus être de mise longtemps…

**A Suivre...**

* * *

><p>Coin des persos !<p>

Moi : Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Atem : *_lit ce qu'elle vient de terminer_* Bien mais je sens qu'on a pas finis de souffrir avec toi...

Bakura : *_tout content_* J'AI MON PROPRE CORPS ! JE VAIS POUVOIR VENIR FOUTRE LA MERDE ! YAAATTTTTTTTAAAAAAA !

Yûgi : *_goûte derrière la tête_* On est mal barrés...

Joey : Là, je ne te le fais pas dire Yûgi...

Kaiba : *_sourire narquois_* Surtout si tu restes dans les parages, Wheeler...

Joey : *_veine sur la tempe_* OH TOI ! LE MATU DE SERVICE ! JE VAIS TE- !

Moi : Tch... Bande de gamins !

Kaiba et Joey : Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?! O_O

Moi : *_ricane comme une folle_* Ouais mais moi, j'ai le droit car c'est moi l'auteure de cette fanfiction... BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Isis : Je commence sérieusement à les plaindre...

Marek : Moi de même, Déesse Isis...

Moi : *_toujours en train de ricaner_* JE SUIS LA MAITRESSE DU MONDE ! BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Makuba : Bon, le temps que tout le monde se calme, je vous invite à laissez des reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Je dédie ce chapitre à JaiDaw qui m'a mis ma première review ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

><p><strong>Battle 2 : Le Pharaon rentre au lycée…<strong>

Les jours étaient passés rapidement et dans une paix relative. Yûgi avait repris des forces et Atem s'était rapprocher de Seto et Makuba. Normal, ils restaient tout de même cousins. Au grand étonnement de tous, Seto avait laissé le pharaon se rapprocher et le lui rendait bien. Mais de manière un peu moins directe cependant. Afin de ne pas faire de vagues, le brun avait obtenu les papiers nécessaire au pharaon comme carte d'identité et autres trucs du même genre en plus d'un nom de famille qui ne fut pas le même que celui de Yûgi. A croire qu'il se doutait de quelque chose mais mis à part un sourire qui se voulait énigmatique, le brun aux prunelles bleues ne répondit rien lorsqu'Atem lui posa la question. Donc, revenons à nos duellistes. Atem habitait avec Yûgi pour plus de facilité et pour son plus grand plaisir, car il ne souhaitait pas être séparé de son compagnon le plus proche. Et ce dernier ressentait exactement la même chose, évidemment. Mais ne nous attardons pas encore sur ce sujet !

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures et Atem par la même occasion. Toujours allongé dans le second lit qui avait été placé dans la chambre de son compagnon, il laissait ses prunelles mauves se perdre dans la contemplation du plafond alors que ses pensées vagabondaient dans tous les sens. Le réveil affichait 6h30. N'y tenant plus, le pharaon se redressa, s'étira et quitta son lit pour ouvrir un tout petit peu les volets afin d'avoir assez de luminosité pour se repérer dans la pièce mais aussi pour ne pas réveiller Yûgi trop brutalement, le jeune homme avait encore besoin de repos avant d'aller en cours.

Le pharaon se dirigea ensuite silencieusement auprès de son plus cher compagnon. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement sur le dos. La couverture était remontée jusqu'en haut de son cou, laissant sa tête et ses mains découvertes. Ses doigts fins tressautaient légèrement à intervalles réguliers tout comme sa poitrine que le plus âgé réussissait à distinguer sous l'épais tissu, dénotant de son sommeil profond et reposant. Les traits de son visages étaient si détendus et apaisés qu'Atem ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Une douce chaleur prit alors place dans la poitrine du souverain alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus fort alors qu'il ne pouvait lâcher celui qui l'avait libéré de ses prunelles mauves. Il connaissait ce sentiment mais il ne l'avait jamais réellement éprouvé avant ce jour.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Atem déposa un bref baiser doux et aérien sur le front de celui qu'il nomma son petit ange en son for intérieur. Puis il quitta la pièce pour aller se préparer.

AxYxAxY

- On y va, Grand-père ! Hurla Yûgi alors que lui et Atem allaient franchir la porte du magasin de jeu pour se rendre au lycée.

- Bonne journée, les garçons ! Répondit le dit grand-père depuis l'étage avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui ne s'effaça pas en entendant la porte se fermer.

Depuis leur retour au pays, Yûgi semblait flotter sur un petit nuage et son sourire perpétuel et sincère faisait du bien au vieil homme. En effet, il s'était rudement inquiété lorsqu'Atem avait dû faire un choix mais finalement, tout s'était relativement bien terminé. De plus, il avait adopté l'ex-roi d'Egypte comme son second petit-fils ! L'affection que les deux garçons lui donnaient le rajeunissait d'au moins dix ans ! Le souverain n'avait eu aucune difficulté majeure dans son adaptation à leur époque sauf le fait de l'appeler « Grand-père ». Ça, Atem avait encore un peu de mal mais le vieil homme ne lui en voulait pas, il savait que cela ne devait pas être simple pour lui, tous ces changements bien qu'il n'en montra rien.

Mine de rien, il avait tout de même saisit une chose amusante un peu plus tôt ce matin… Il sourit en y pensant. Atem était peut-être doué pur cacher ses émotions en temps normal mais il se relâchait énormément lorsque Yûgi était dans les parages… Il rit un peu. Il savait très bien comment cela allait terminer entre ces deux-là et étrangement cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde au contraire ! Cela le rendait nostalgique quelque part… Lui et son épouse, la grand-mère de Yûgi avaient été les mêmes à leur âge…

AxYxAxY

- Atem ! Yûgi !

Les deux sosies se tournèrent de concert vers Joey qui venait de les interpeler, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier fut suivit par Tristan qui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Atem puis de Téa qui les embrassa sur la joue tour à tour faisant rougir le plus jeune. Le reste du chemin vers le lycée se fit donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Seto les rejoignit entre temps et se plaça directement aux côtés d'Atem avec un bref sourire et un signe de tête pour ce dernier. Le PDG de la Kaiba Corp. s'était drôlement rapproché d'Atem mais aussi de Yûgi qu'il salua pareillement surprenant tous les autres au passage mais aucun de prononça un mot là-dessus. Même Joey qui se renfrogna devant cette proximité ne fit aucune remarque surprenant à son tour ses compagnons qui s'étaient préparés à réagir. Tristan et Téa ne comprenaient décidément plus rien de ce qui se passait au sein de leur groupe.

Entre Joey qui semblait être devenu d'un coup plus mature et réfléchit, Seto qui se joignait timidement à eux, Atem qui débarquait dans son propre corps et un Yûgi tout sourire 24h/24, les deux autres ne savaient plus trop quoi penser de tout ça. Bakura arriva en plus et les discutions reprirent bon train. Les rires se firent entendre alors que Bakura évoquaient les probables réactions que l'arrivée de leur second maitre du jeu allait provoquer rien qu'en débarquant dans la cour du lycée. Même Téa éclata de rire, surprenant d'avantage ses amis en en rajoutant plusieurs couches. Tous savaient qu'elle avait des sentiments amoureux pour Atem alors ils n'avaient pas compris pour quelle raison elle agissait comme si elle était simplement une amie proche. En réalité, la brune avait eu énormément de mal à accepter le fait que le pharaon ne serait jamais attiré par elle autre qu'une amie. Heureusement, Shizu avait été là au bon moment et l'avait beaucoup aidée. D'ailleurs, Téa se rappelait très bien de leur conversation, la veille de leur retour au Japon.

**Flash-Back-Début**

**Téa se sentait mal. Très mal. Elle avait bien vu les yeux tendres qu'Atem avait posés sur Yûgi depuis la fin de leur combat et sa décision de rester prise. Tout au long du rétablissement du plus jeune, le pharaon n'avait cessé de veiller sur ce dernier qui bizarrement se laissait faire sans protester comme il l'aurait fait habituellement. Elle n'était pas naïve au point de ne pas comprendre qu'Atem éprouvait bien plus que de l'amitié pour son ancien hôte et ce dernier lui était très attaché au point d'avoir sacrifier son âme pour lui lors du combat contre Dartz. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer à l'évocation de ce douloureux souvenir. Atem s'était effondré lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de sa bêtise en usant de l'Orichalque. Pour la première fois, elle l'avait vu pleurer. Et cela l'avait profondément retournée. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas été la seule à ressentir cela… Mais elle, cela n'avait pas été pour les mêmes raisons.**

**Assise sur le lit de la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué, elle regardait à sa fenêtre, le jour décliner le lentement. Sa douleur la brûlait mais sa gorge était bien trop nouée pour lui permettre de la crier. Ses larmes s'étaient taries depuis un long moment et ses joues étaient irritées, la faisant également souffrir, bien que ce soit dérisoire à côté de ce que son cœur éprouvait. Alors qu'elle ruminait ses pensées noires, un toc toc discret la fit sursauter. Se reprenant un tant soit peu, elle intima d'entrer à celui ou celle qui la sortait de sa mélancolie. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la sœur aînée de Marek franchir le seuil de la porte qu'elle referma soigneusement derrière elle avant de venir à son côté.**

**L'Egyptienne s'assit près d'elle, la fixant, prête à l'écouter et Téa commença à parler sans qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter. Expliquant tout ce qui la tiraillait. En commençant par les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour chacun de ses amis. L'amour fraternel pour Joey, Tristan et Yûgi mais également le plus douloureux, l'amour pur qu'elle possédait envers Atem. Ce qu'elle savait des liens profonds qu'elle jalousait entre Yûgi et celui qui avait partagé son corps et son âme durant si longtemps. Le fait qu'elle savait très bien que des sentiments plus qu'amicale les liaient bien que Yûgi n'en n'avait pas encore conscience contrairement au pharaon. Lorsqu'elle se tut enfin, ses mains comme ses frêles épaules tremblaient toujours. Shizu s'avança vers elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras, une main dans la nuque et l'autre dont les doigts glissaient dans la chevelure brune de Téa. Avec la douceur d'une mère, elle se mit à la bercer fredonnant une vieille chanson que sa mère leur chantait à elle, Marek et Odion lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Puis une fois la jeune japonaise calmée, la prêtresse lui parla doucement.**

**- Tu sais, Téa… Les âmes-sœurs sont très rares… Car il faut vivre dans la même époque ou même parfois, le même monde. Atem et Yûgi en sont.**

**- Ils le savent ? Demanda Téa d'une voix enrouée par les larmes qu'elle venait de verser.**

**- Pas vraiment. Ils savent que l'autre est plus que précieux à leurs yeux même si je soupçonne Atem de se douter de quelque chose là-dessus. Répondit la belle femme à la chevelure noire.**

**- Et… Téa ne termina pas sa phrase, un peu honteuse de demander une telle chose à Shizu qui l'encouragea à continuer d'une douce caresse sur sa nuque qui acheva de la détendre. J'ai une âme-sœur ?**

**- Evidemment, ne perd pas espoir, tu trouveras un jour quelqu'un pour t'aimer d'un amour pur… En attendant, donnes-toi le temps de guérir. Je serai là pour t'y aider, mon amie.**

**La brune finit par s'endormir, rassurée par la présence de la plus âgée. Et grâce à cette dernière, elle parvient peu à peu à dépasser son chagrin comme sa douleur.**

**Flash-Back- Fin**

- En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! Moi, je vous prédis… Commença Téa, sur un ton et arborant une mine faussement spirituelle, rougissements et évanouissements à gogo !

Tous éclatèrent de rire, y compris Atem alors que le lycée était en vue.

AxYxAxY

Bizarrement, ce que Téa avait prédit sur le ton de la plaisanterie se réalisa. De nombreuses filles rougirent en voyant le pharaon entrer dans l'enceinte de la cour du lycée entouré de ses amis qui faisaient semblant de rien. D'autres, en plus de rougir, s'évanouirent quasiment simultanément donnant pas mal de travail à l'infirmière. Se retenant de rire, la petite bande ne s'attarda pas dans la cours, préférant le calme de la salle de classe qu'ils trouvèrent encore vide lorsqu'ils y entrèrent. Chacun s'installa à son pupitre, évidemment, ils étaient très peu éloignés les uns des autres. Peu à peu, les autres élèves arrivèrent et prirent leurs places, les murmures allaient bon train car personne n'avait loupé la présence d'Atem.

_- Qui pourrait ne pas remarquer sa présence, sérieusement ?!_ Pensaient-ils tous au sein du groupe.

Atem n'avait strictement rien perdu de sa prestance et de sa majesté qu'il dégageait en toute circonstance bien qu'il ne soit plus à proprement parler, un souverain. Les chuchotements se turent lorsque le professeur fit son entrée dans la salle et interpela le jeune roi du regard, ce dernier vient alors devant le tableau noir et se saisit d'une craie blanche avant de marquer son nom de famille trouver par Seto et qui fit sourire tout le monde ainsi que son prénom.

« Akatsuki Atem. »

Les filles de la classe, hormis Téa évidemment. A signaler que cette dernière se mettait à imiter de manière caricaturale les autres filles en se pâmant grossièrement tout en papillonnant des cils. C'était si grotesque que même Seto dû se mordre l'intérieur de joues pour ne pas éclater de rire ! Tristan, Joey et Duke étaient pliés en deux sur leurs pitres respectifs tandis que Bakura et Yûgi avaient plaqués leurs mains devant leurs lèvres trop souriantes pour être tout à fait naturelles. Ne loupant rien de l'hilarité de ses amis, Atem dû également faire jouer son important self-control pour éviter d'en rajouter.

- Bien. Nous accueillons donc Atem Akatsuki au sein de notre classe, soyez corrects avec lui et aidez-le à s'intégrer. Déclara le professeur en remettant ses lunettes correctement sur son nez. Puis il s'adressa à Atem. Présentez-vous, jeune homme.

Yûgi-enfin remit de son fou-rire- fit un clin d'œil discret à son compagnon et fut rapidement imité par tous les autres qui souriaient comme des déments sachant que ceux seuls sont et resteront au courant des véritables informations concernant l'autre Roi du Jeu. Ce dernier fut un sourire charmeur –qui fit tomber les filles comme des mouches et crever les mecs de jalousie- avant de se « présenter ».

- Je suis Atem Akatsuki, j'ai 19 ans et je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien.

La voix douce et rauque du jeune homme fit de nouveau mouche alors qu'il se rendait près de ses amis et prit possession du pupitre se trouvant entre celui de Yûgi et Joey qui l'accueillirent tous deux avec un sourire complice qu'il leur rendit. Alors que le cours se déroulait dans le plus grand calme, tous les garçons reçurent un petit mot de la part de la fille la plus âgée du groupe qui ricanait doucement derrière eux.

« Je tire mon chapeau à notre Atem ! Pharaon, on dirait que tu as réchauffé, l'ambiance ! »

Des sourires naquirent sur les lèvres de tous les membres du groupe qui donnèrent en pensées raison à la jeune femme dont ils entendaient parfaitement les ricanements. Le pire s'était que ce genre de choses n'allait pas s'arrêter là et Téa allait se faire un plaisir de jouer à la commentatrice et cela pour leur plus grand plaisir !

AxYxAxY

Des mantras psalmodiés d'une voix rauque et éraillée par les années, des yeux rendus vitreux par la cécité et la vie dans cette église maudite, plongée dans de perpétuelles ténèbres rendaient l'atmosphère oppressante, suffocante pour un être normal. Or l'homme à genoux sur le sol carrelé, depuis des heures qu'il ne comptait plus, le dos vouté, n'était pas un être vivant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Oh que non ! Sa tenue de prêtre blanche il y avait une éternité était sale et déchirée, quelques lambeaux pendaient misérablement un peu partout sur sa peau ridée et presque noirâtre. La maladie le rongeait jusqu'au plus profond du moindre de ses os et pourtant, il continuait de réciter inlassablement afin de réveiller la créature qui dormait, enfermée depuis des siècles entre les murs de la bâtisse.

Face à lui, une statue angélique. Un magnifique ange masculin se tenait crucifié sur une croix, ses ailes tombantes vers le sol, de nombreuses plumes déchirées et des taches brunes pareilles à du sang les parsemaient. Son visage levé vers le ciel était invisible aux yeux de l'homme. Ses traits digne des dieux étaient tirés par la douleur dans laquelle son bourreau l'avait ensevelit. De ses prunelles écarquillées, des larmes semblaient couler et sa longue chevelure était emmêlée. Un craquement. Puis un autre surgit dans la nuit. Des fissures apparurent à divers endroits de la statue. La pierre s'effritait et une respiration rauque et rapide se fit entendre. Comme si l'on cherchait à reprendre son souffle après une longue plongée sous l'eau la plus profonde ou après avoir couru sans s'arrêter durant des kilomètres dont on avait perdu le compte. Enfin, un bruit mat résonnant sur le sol carrelé, deux mains fines et délicates sans être féminines soutinrent un corps sublime. Le vieil homme hurla sa joie en levant, hystérique les bras vers le ciel, ses yeux exorbités, il avait réussi ! Il avait libéré l'Ange du Roi ! Cette créature mystérieuse, d'une puissance destructrice et surtout… d'un charme venimeux ! Crachant du sang, l'Ange se releva difficilement, ses jambes ne le supportant pas encore complètement. Péniblement, il se remit sur ses pieds nus. Il portait une longue toge aux couleurs de la glace, sa longue chevelure blanche et immaculée bien qu'emmêlée, tombait sur ses larges épaules et courrait le long de son dos passant entre ses belles ailes amochées qui pendaient encore douloureusement dans son dos, effleurant à peine le sol. Son torse musclé et pâle était à demi-visible par une absence partielle de tissu et son visage avait retrouvé un semblant de sérénité. Impassible, d'une démarche féline, il entreprit de quitter cette prison qui l'avait vu se faire enchainer de pierre par son pire ennemi !

Un couinement lamentable se fit un chemin vers son oreille et une pression sur l'une de ses jambes l'empêcha d'avancer.

- Tu…-Tu dois me servir ! Je t'ai libéré, je suis ton maître ! Clama le vieil homme complètement fou.

D'un regard et d'un claquement de langue méprisant, l'ange se défit de sa prise et le tua d'un seul mouvement de doigt rétorquant de manière froide et acide.

- Tu n'es pas digne d'être mon maître, vermine. Tu m'as seulement épargné de sortir de cette prison moi-même.

Puis il quitta l'église avant qu'une dernière phrase ne se perde dans la nuit froide.

- Celui qui saura me soumettre à ses volontés est arrivé… Enfin, un être digne que je puis servir sans me restreindre et le contraindre à la folie !

**A Suivre...**

* * *

><p>Coin des persos !<p>

Atem et Yûgi : _*finissent de lire ce qu'elle vient d'écrire*_ MAIS C'EST QUI ?!

Seto : Hum... Encore un perso trop tchité...

Bakura (le roi des voleurs) : _*désespéré*_ ET MOI ?! TU M'OUBLIE OU QUOI ?!

Joey : Plain-toi ! Elle t'a pas encore fait chié !

Moi : _*ricanements*_ Mais ça viendra, les gars, ça viendra et plus tôt que vous ne le pensez !

Tous : Pas bon...

Moi : Bon, si vous voulez la suite et avoir la réponse à la question de nos deux rois des jeux, laissez des reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure :En réponse aux demandes de Katsumi19 et JaiDaw voici la suite de cette fiction ! En espérant que ce chapitre sera à votre goût ! On se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture ! xD

* * *

><p><strong>Battle 3 : L'Ange meurtrier cherche son maître.<strong>

Les jours passaient sans se ressembler. Entre les fous-rires et les taquineries, la sérénité régnait au sein du groupe de nos héros. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne se doutaient de ce que l'arrivée d'un être surnaturel au sein du groupe dans peu de temps. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard, chers lecteurs et lectrices tant aimés (ées) par moi-même !

Pour une fois, Atem et Yûgi passait l'après-midi rien que tous les deux à se promener dans les rues de la ville de Domino sans leurs compagnons qui vaquaient chacun et chacune à leurs occupations. Le plus jeune se sentait d'ailleurs toue chose depuis le matin même lorsque le pharaon lui avait annoncé qu'ils passeraient cette journée seulement tous les deux. Il n'en était pas revenu ! Depuis le temps que cela n'était pas arrivé ! Un sourire trahissant son bonheur comme sa gêne, était pour ainsi dire scotché à ses lèvres depuis des heures !

Atem de son côté, n'avait pas montré son enthousiasme lorsqu'il avait reçu les divers messages d'excuses de leurs amis la vielle pour l'informer qu'ils avaient tous des obligations à remplir. Bien sûr, son cher cousin ne s'était pas gêné pour le taquiner dans son message sur le fait qu'il allait avoir son cher petit ange rien que pour lui durant toute une journée. Chose qui n'avait pas manqué de le faire sourire, bien évidemment. Seto n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour en se réincarnant. Bon point, ça ! Avait-il songé sur le coup.

Les deux lycéens conversaient tranquillement de tout et n'importe quoi, passant d'un sujet à l'autre. Confrontaient leurs points de vue et discutaient celui de l'autre. Cette complicité qui existait entre eux s'était énormément renforcée depuis la séparation des âmes et ils en ressentaient tous deux un bonheur certain. Pourtant alors qu'ils se baladaient dans la rue principale des jeux, un silence inhabituel régnait à la place du brouhaha quotidien. Une atmosphère presque toxique fit se raidir l'ancien roi égyptien qui jeta un bref coup d'œil à Yûgi. Ce dernier acquiesça et se rapprocha de lui. Le cadet ressentait également les ténèbres présents dans l'espace tout autour d'eux. Et déjà rien que ça, ce silence, n'était pas normal. Le pharaon se concentra sur ses pouvoirs en quelques secondes histoire de voir ce à quoi ils avaient affaire. Le verdict ne fut pas long à tomber. Quelqu'un s'amusait à jouer à un Jeu des Ténèbres auquel, ils participaient contraints et forcés. Le pharaon passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de son cadet qui se colla à lui, tremblant. La peur commençait sérieusement à avoir le dessus sur son esprit combattif, mauvais signe.

- Yûgi, ne t'éloigne de moi, sous aucun prétexte, ok ?

Yûgi fit un oui de la tête et resserra sa prise sur la chemise de son aîné qui lui s'était mis sur ses gardes. Il n'avait pas pu trouver l'origine de ce jeu et encore moins celui qui l'avait déclenché mais ce dont il était sûr et certain s'était qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus réellement dans le monde réel. S'ils perdaient ce jeu…

AxYxAxY

Le Maitre du Jeu de l'Ombre qui venait de débuter lâcha un ricanement sinistre à vous faire froid dans le dos et hérisser les cheveux sur la tête ! Il avait attendu et réussit parfaitement son coup ! Le pharaon et son précieux double –qui ne l'était plus vraiment soit dit en passant- étaient maintenant pigés dans sa toile ! Entre ses griffes ! Il se délectait déjà de sa future vengeance presque imminente ! Mais allait-il tuer son ennemi de toujours immédiatement ? Hum… Non, pas marrant. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres alors qu'une idée plus abjecte germait dans son esprit tordu en remarquant la possessivité protectrice dont le souverain faisait preuve envers son sauveur. Finalement… La plus grande force du Pharaon Atem allait s'avérer être sa plus grande faiblesse !

AxYxAxY

Des silhouettes inquiétantes et totalement inconnues commencèrent à émerger de la brume noire qui s'était répandue autour des deux adolescents. Atem se doutait de quoi il s'agissait en ayant vu bien longtemps auparavant dans sa prison du Royaume des Ombres. Possédant seulement une forme humaine dont la chair s'était décomposée, décharnée. Seule la pourriture de leur âme s'était accrochée à leur carcasse. S'en était répugnant. A l'image des zombis que recelaient les films d'horreurs, ces êtres immondes avançaient vers le couple, les bras tendus.

Encerclés. Ils étaient encerclés et aucune possibilité de fuir. Atem surveillait toutes les directions, ses sens étaient à leur maximum. Yûgi, lui, tentait de calmer l'angoisse qui menaçait de le submerger, cela n'allait pas leur être d'une grande aide, qu'il commence à paniquer. Serrant les poings, le plus jeune inspira un grand coup et expira un bon nombre de fois avant que ses tremblements ne cessent de manière définitive sous le regard admiratif de son protecteur attitré. Atem n'en revenait pas de la faculté de maitrise du plus jeune ! Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec le lycéen qu'il avait connu quelques années auparavant, timoré et incapable de contrôler ses émotions. Sans s'appesantir sur cette fierté qui s'était installée dans sa poitrine vis-à-vis du nouveau changement qui s'était opéré chez son ange, Atem se concentra de nouveau sur la recherche d'un moyen de les tirer d'affaire. Chose qui n'allait pas être aisée.

AxYxAxY

Yué était assis sur le rebord du haut d'un immeuble, observant celui que l'on avait longtemps nommé « le Pharaon Sans-Nom ». Il avait tout d'un souverain bon et parfait en tous points. Il sentait sa puissance cette dernière emplissait l'air, mais étrangement, elle n'empestait pas comme la plupart des puissances magiques issues des ténèbres. C'était à la fois étrange et intriguant pour l'Ange du Roi que l'on surnommait l'Ange Meurtrier également. Cette force… Elle portait un parfum vraiment bizarre. Une odeur de sang mêlée à celle de la plus belle fleur qui soit au monde. La rose. La fleur de l'Amour et de la Mort. Une fleur sublime et fragile mais mortelle par les épines dont sa tige était pourvue.

Ce roi n'avait rien de commun avec tous ceux que l'Ange avait parfois servie pour passer le temps. Pourtant, jamais aucun de ces sales humains ne lui avait donné envie de s'attacher davantage voire pour l'éternité à l'un d'entre eux. Il en était lassé. Mais avant tout, cette haine qui le rongeait comme la peste noire… Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse une bonne fois pour toutes ! Ce satané roi, le dernier qu'il avait servi ! Lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne s'attacherait jamais plus que cela à lui, l'avait emprisonné dans cette maudite église et changé en statue de pierre ! Son aura bouillonnante gela la surface sur laquelle il était assis sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

_- __**Il **__va payer… _

AxYxAxY

Les démons -s'il pouvait les nommer ainsi- s'approchaient dangereusement et Yûgi ne serait pas en mesure de les affronter ! Atem se résolut donc à user de ses pouvoirs pour le mettre à l'abri et le défendre. Le pharaon était prêt à tout pour protéger celui qui avait su il faire comprendre le sens du mot « gentillesse ». Tout en lui prouvant que cela pouvait être une force non-négligeable ! Alors il se concentra puis un bouclier de lumière or se forma autour d'eux. Yûgi ne compris pas ce que son compagnon faisait mais voyant son visage fermé et déterminé, il eut peur de saisir.

- Non ! Ne fais pas, Atem !

Atem se détacha de lui, brisant doucement la prise que le plus jeune avait sur lui. Pour le protéger. Ne pas être tenté de rester auprès de lui et attendre sans réagir. Posant une main halée sur la joue pâle de son petit ange, le roi parla doucement.

- Je veux que tu restes ici, à l'abri. Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est le combat ou la mort, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire alors que j'ai la possibilité de te protéger en retour de toutes les fois où c'est toi qui m'a offert ta protection…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase car il aurait pu se trahir et avouer son sentiment brûlant. Alors que ni lui, ni Yûgi n'étaient encore prêts à cela. Après une dernière caresse et un doux sourire compréhensif du jeune homme aux yeux lavande, Atem quitta le bouclier et se retrouva au milieu des êtres qui les entouraient. Il tendit la main. Une épée égyptienne vient s'y loger et il se lança dans la bataille sous les regards inquiets de son compagnon. Les coups s'échangeaient avec une rapidité déconcertante et les râles de colère ou d'agonie n'étaient plus distinguables tant ils étaient nombreux. Yûgi avait joint ses mains contre sa poitrine et ne quittait pas la personne la plus importante de sa vie des yeux. Ces derniers s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de stupeur en se rendant compte de sa pensée. Depuis quand Atem était-il devenu si important pour lui ?! Il n'en avait aucune idée mais le fait était là et que cela ne le gênait nullement. Il aimait énormément ses amis et son grand-père mais celui qui tenait la première place dans son cœur, c'était le pharaon égyptien.

Il se précipita devant la paroi du bouclier, osant ses mains à plat dessus. Atem était à genoux, se tenant la hanche gauche. Du sang. Le liquide écarlate tachait sa main et quelques gouttes se répandaient sur le sol souillé de cadavres découpés en plusieurs morceaux. La douleur déformait ses traitas alors qu'il cherchait son souffle. Mais ils étaient encore nombreux et se rapprochaient dangereusement. Yûgi, cette fois-ci, laissa la panique le gagner. Il frappe le bouclier en criant à son compagnon de fuir. Mais le roi ne pouvait pas bouger, comme paralysé par la douleur que lui infligeait sa blessure. Il ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre. C'était fini pour lui…

AxYxAxY

BADAM ! CRACK !

Atem rouvrit les yeux et Yûgi, de son côté s'était figé devant l'apparition qui s'était interposé pour protéger son pharaon. Yué était intervenu. Le pharaon lui avait montré ce qu'il désirait voir. Et il était désormais sûr de son choix de maitre. Alors il était intervenu. Lame lunaire en main, il décima tous les autres « zombis » invoqués par l'ennemi du souverain. Lorsqu'il n'y en eut plus aucun debout. Sa lame se changea en arc. Se tournant dans la direction où l'invocateur de ce sinistre jeu se trouvait, Yué fit apparaitre une flèche avant de bander l'arme. Il visa quelques secondes et tira. La flèche vola jusqu'à sa cible et quelques minutes plus tard, le Jeu des Ténèbres était terminé. La victoire revenait à Atem.

Yûgi se précipita vers ce dernier alors que le bouclier disparu. Avec douceur, il soutient son roi et Yué vient les entourer de ses longues ailes qui avaient retrouvé leur mobilité complète. D'un mouvement bref de tête, il plongea son regard dans celui de Yûgi et les téléporta dans la chambre de ce dernier. Puis, sans faire plus attention au plus jeune pour le moment, l'Ange porta le pharaon sur son lit et s'agenouilla devant près de lui. Posant ses mains sur la plaie, il appuya légèrement, faisant grimacer le jeune roi qui s'était évanoui sous la douleur. Une douce lumière bleutée se dégagea des mains de l'Ange et la plaie d'Atem se refermait lentement mais surement. Alors que Yué avait les yeux clos et restait concentré sur sa tâche, Yûgi se tenait à distance ne sachant que penser de tout ça.

L'Ange du Roi… Atem lui avait parlé de cette créature légendaire au travers des âges et des légendes qu'on lui avait à lui aussi conté étant un petit garçon. Mais jamais, le jeune champion ne serait douté que cet être si puissant existait réellement. Et pourtant, il était là. En train de soigner le pharaon avec une grande déférence. Yûgi en vient donc à la seule conclusion possible : il avait choisi Atem pour maitre. Le plus jeune sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement venant d'Atem qui l'inquiéta immédiatement. Yué, qui avait senti l'inquiétude de l'âme-sœur de son maitre, s'empressa de le rassurer sans le regarder pour autant, de peur de l'effrayer.

- Il est hors de danger, pas d'inquiétude. D'ici demain, il sera en pleine forme.

Atem, toujours dans sa torpeur, crispait sa main semblant chercher quelque chose. Une chose que la créature aux cheveux blancs allait s'empresser de lui donner afin de l'apaiser. Aussi il tourna la tête vers Yûgi qui se figea devant le regard perçant de la créature qui pourtant, ne semblait, nullement hostile envers lui, chose étrange au vu de sa réputation…

- Il vous demande, venez, n'ayez pas peur, je ne ferai jamais de mal à quelqu'un d'aussi précieux que vous pour mon maitre.

Stupéfait de ces mots, Yûgi s'approcha pourtant sans rien répliquer car sa gorge était nouée par l'inquiétude. S'asseyant auprès d'Atem, l'Ange s'étant écarté pour lui laisser la place, le jeune Maitre du Jeu prit doucement la main tremblante de son compagnon dans les siennes et la pressa doucement. Cela calma directement le pharaon qui plongea dans un sommeil réparateur provoqué par la présence rassurante du plus jeune mais aussi de l'Ange.

En parlant de Yué, ce dernier se sentit comme revivre en observant les deux futurs tourtereaux. Pourquoi futurs ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte eux-mêmes pour le moment. L'amour et la confiance tout comme la complicité que leurs liens dégageaient étaient tout simplement sublime et rare aux yeux de la créature qui ressentit au-delà d'une grande joie, une pointe d'envie. Jamais, il n'avait connu pareil lien durant sa longue existence et depuis longtemps… Il savait qu'il ne vivrait jamais un tel bonheur.

Enfin, ça c'est bien sûr ce qu'il pense mais, si je vous dis que la Déesse de la Destinée va se charger de son cas, vous me répondez quoi ?

**A Suivre...**

* * *

><p>Moi : <em>*yeux de chibi trop mignon mais crevé*<em> Alors les amis, vous en dites quoi ?

Atem et Yûgi : _*outrés*_ ESPECE DE SADIQUE !

Seto : En même temps, vous devriez la connaitre depuis le temps...

Moi : _*regarde Seto en ricanant comme une démente*_ Vas-y marre-toi, dans le prochain battle, t'y passe mon vieux !

Yué : Paix à ton âme, Seto...

Moi : Bon, les gens, enterrement demain à 10h xD on se retrouve au cimetière ! _*se barre on ne sait où*_

Yué : Bon, le temps que nos héros se calment, je vous invite à laisser des reviews ! _*vas chercher Tsuki pour la trainer devant son ordi pour qu'elle écrive la suite*_


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voilà la suite de cette histoire tant attendue ! Dédicace à ma Kat chérie qui est une fana inconditionnée de ce couple ! Régale-toi ma belle xD Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et on se retrouve en bas pour causer de tout et de n'importe quoi !

* * *

><p><strong>Battle 4 : Le Dragon Blanc Aux Yeux Bleus joue les Entremetteurs de Duellistes ?! WTF ?!<strong>

Pendant que Yûgi et Yué veillaient tous deux sur un Atem dans les vapes, allons voir ce qui se trame du côté de nos autres héros aux caractères bien trempés pour certains… Comme un certain brun aux yeux bleus aussi froids et impénétrables que de la pierre. Bref, tout le monde aura deviné que nous parlons du Grand Seto Kaiba ! Rendons-nous donc à la Kaiba Corp. mes amis !

Seto n'en pouvait littéralement plus ! Le travail s'amoncelait sur son bureau et il en était limite arrivé au point où un voire plusieurs de ses plombs étaient vraiment sur le point d'exploser. Le soleil était couché depuis quelques heures et il venait de refermer le dernier dossier de sa dernière pile de documents. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, le jeune PDG se leva de son fauteuil de cuir noir et s'étira quelques secondes avant de se poster devant sa fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir toute la ville de Domino baignée de petites lumières dans la nuit. Ne prenant même pas la peine de consulter sa montre, l'ex-prêtre savait qu'il était tard. Sa froideur avait été mise au placard dès qu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans cette pièce qu'il avait aménagée selon son goût réel. Très peu étaient autorisés à entrer ici et encore moins sans frapper. Pour tout dire, ces derniers ne se résumaient qu'à trois personnes. Makuba, son cadet, tout à fait normal. Yûgi, depuis peu plus un ami proche qu'un rival et Atem. Le pharaon et lui avaient sans réellement y faire attention reprit leur relation amicale avec une touche visible pour les yeux avisés de fraternité. Ils avaient été cousins et avaient décidés tous les deux de se conduire de nouveaux comme tels.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. Il s'était reconstruit une famille. Un peu étrange mais une famille tout de même. Une quatrième personne aussi pouvait être prévue mais Seto ne se faisait pas d'illusions. C'était trop tôt pour lui comme pour cette personne qu'il lui avoue cette attirance qu'il éprouvait depuis le début pour elle… Stop ! Avant de faire la confusion, nous parlons d'un certain blond au caractère impulsif et borné comme une mule. Bien que Seto soit aussi de ce genre là, mais on ne dira rien…

- Seto !

Le brun se tourna vers la porte de son bureau que Makuba venait de franchir avec son sourire habituel qui ne réservait qu'à son grand frère lorsqu'ils travaillaient.

- Il est tard et faudrait aller manger…

- Tu as raison…

Seto se rendit vers son vestiaire, sortit sa veste blanche qu'il passa et suivit son cadet hors du bureau. Le plus jeune resta près du plus âgé tout content de le voir après une longue journée. Une fois dans la voiture, son portable se mit à sonner. Lâcha t un soupire, il regarda le nom de l'appel entrant. Sérénity… Haussant un sourcil, il répondit et se figea lorsque la voix tremblante et enrouée par les larmes de la jeune femme lui parvient à l'oreille.

- Se-Seto ! Faut que tu viennes ! Vite ! Joey… Il…

- Calme-toi, Sérénity. Respire et dis-moi ce qui se passe. La rassura le brun alors que Makuba attendait, fébrile. Lui aussi avait entendu la voix de la cadette du blond et cela ne lui disait rien de bon.

- Joey est revenu chez notre père pour prendre des affaires et… Elle étouffa un sanglot avant de reprendre difficilement. Une dispute qui a dégénérée et nii-san est inconscient… J'ai-J'ai réussi à assommer notre père avec une poêle à frire…

- N'en dis pas plus ! J'arrive. Tout va bien, je suis là dans dix minutes maximum, ok ?

Un petit oui le fit raccrocher et le PDG indiqua l'adresse des Wheeler à son chauffeur qui s'y rendit immédiatement.

AxYxAxY

Le reste de la soirée s'était passé comme un éclair zébrant le ciel en quelques secondes. A peine dix minutes après avoir raccroché, Seto et son frère étaient arrivés à destination et avaient Sérénity et son frère en charge. Une fois de retour dans leur manoir, les frères Kaiba s'étaient occupés de Joey et sa cadette qu'ils installèrent dans une chambre où ils avaient fait porter ses affaires, Makuba restant avec elle. Pendant ce temps, Seto s'occupait du meilleur ami de Yûgi avec son médecin personnel. Le cadet des frères Kaiba en profita pour appeler les membres du groupe pour les informer de la situation. Chacun fit inquiet à sa façon mais le plus jeune les rassura. Sérénity et son frère étaient en sécurité et Seto allait se faire un devoir de régler le problème avec le père des deux Wheeler. Soulagés, tous avaient donc décidés de venir voir Joey et sa sœur un peu plus tard, le temps qu'ils prennent un peu de repos.

Joey se réveilla un peu nauséeux et son corps était extrêmement lourd. Après quelques minutes, il ouvrit ses paupières brunes et inspecta la pièce où il se trouvait. Déjà il n'était pas chez lui… Enfin chez son géniteur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne considérait plus ce dernier comme son père. Le blond mit quelques minutes à se réveiller et se redressa à grand peine. Seulement quelques secondes après qu'il se fut adossé confortablement aux oreillers, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Sérénity qui alla immédiatement se jeter dans les bras de son grand frère l'ayant vue réveillé. Joey étreignit sa cadette avec force, heureux de la voir indemne. Après quelques minutes, le blond relâcha sa cadette qu'il embrassa doucement sur le front, la rassurant sur son état. Seto avait suivi la jeune femme rousse et attendait patiemment que les Wheeler se soient rassurés sur l'état de santé de l'autre pour intervenir. Une fois la séquence câline terminée, le jeune PDG s'avança et reçut un regard plein de reconnaissance autant de la rouquine que du blond qui avait bien compris comment il s'était retrouvé chez Seto –c'est qu'il peut être intelligent notre Joey xD- et il n'eut aucune envie de relancer leurs gamineries.

- Merci.

- De rien. Répondit le brun avant de reprendre avec un sourire matois. Je me suis occupé de l'ivrogne qui vous servait de père. Vu que vous êtes majeurs et au vu de ce que je lui réserve si jamais il vient vous ennuyer, vous allez être tranquille maintenant.

- Merci, Seto.

Sérénity se jeta au cou de son ami qui la serra doucement contre lui après quelques minutes d'hésitation et un moment de surprise complet. La jeune femme quitta ensuite la pièce après avoir embrassé son frère et rejoignit Makuba dans la chambre de ce dernier auquel elle avait promis de jouer aux jeux vidéo avec lui, laissant ainsi les deux rivaux seul à seul. Le brun se rendit près du blond et ils se regardèrent sans prononcer moindre mots.

Un cri de dragon bien reconnaissable les fit sortir de leur transe commune et une douce lumière s'échappait de la poche du jeune PDG. La carte du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus semblait vouloir leur dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Sans qu'ils ne se rendent vraiment compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un tendre baiser que nos deux protagonistes apprécièrent tout particulièrement. La magie de ce tendre moment fut écourtée par le manque d'air qui se fit rapidement ressentir. Mais également un appel du bras droit de Seto qui dû donc quitter la chambre sans un mot et en quatrième vitesse, laissant un blond complètement perdu face à ce qui venait de se passer.

AxYxAxY

Seto venait de réparer les conneries de ses employés… Et il n'en pouvait plus ! Mollement, il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sur son fauteuil de cuir. Son bureau avait retrouvé son calme habituel et qui le caractérisait. La soirée était bien entamée et ses pensées retournèrent directement auprès d'un certain blond. Le brun se rappela sans peine ce qui s'était produit avant qu'il ne parte… Il prit sa tête dans ses mains. Comment avait-il pu oser ?! Il l'avait embrassé alors qu'il savait très bien que Joey ne répondrait jamais à ses sentiments ! Merde ! Le brun en était presque à se taper la tête sur son bureau tellement il avait foiré ! Lâchant un soupir, il sortit sa carte favorite de sa poche et la contempla un long moment. Son dragon l'avait toujours protégé en plus de lui apporter la victoire de nombreuses fois. Maintenant il savait d'où venait cet étrange lien. La dévotion de cette créature à faire son bonheur prenait tout son sens…

- Tu penses que je devrai lui dire au lieu de me morfondre c'est ça ?

Une douce chaleur se dégagea alors de la carte comme pour lui signifier que c'était bien ça. Il sourit doucement. Depuis quand sa haine –son mépris plutôt- pour l'abruti qu'était Joey Wheeler au tout début de leur « relation » que nous qualifierons de très compliquée ? Franchement, il ne le savait même pas. Mais le fait qu'il l'aimait profondément était bien là et il ne pouvait –ni ne voulait faut préciser- y échapper. Il finit par se lever et quitta son bureau, sa carte favorite dans sa poche sur son cœur, le donnant courage pour sa future déclaration à l'être aimé. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de son manoir, le silence régnait dans l'enceinte de celui-ci. Makuba et les Wheeler devaient surement dormir. Sans se presser, il entra et se défit de ses affaires.

- Enfin, tu es de retour, Seto.

Seto se figea. Il sentait sa présence derrière lui. Ainsi, il ne dormait pas ? Ses mains devinrent moites et sa gorge s'assécha brusquement. Le cœur battant la chamade, il osa se retourner, ses prunelles bleues croisant des prunelles dorées qui le regardaient fixement. Le brun n'arrivait pas prononcer un seul mot et Joey restait là à le fixer sans rien dire. Le silence commençait à être pesant et ce n'était pas bon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Rétorqua Seto en haussant un sourcil, pas sûr de ce à quoi son interlocuteur faisait allusion.

- Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ?

_- Toujours aussi direct… _

Seto sourit à cette pensée. La franchise invétérée du blond était l'une des nombreuses choses qui lui plaisait chez ce dernier. Il baissa les armes. Jouer la carte de la franchise n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude mais… Si Joey voulait bien de lui, alors il apprendrait.

- Je t'aime.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise que ces mots avaient provoquée. Son cœur s'affola comme jamais alors que ses joues se parèrent de rouge. Le blond bénit la pénombre dans laquelle l'endroit où ils se tenaient tous les deux étaient plongée. Pourtant, ses lèvres bougèrent, elles aussi, scellant la suite de leur histoire.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

AxYxAxY

Seto empreinta les escaliers menant à l'étage et prit le couloir de gauche où se trouvait sa propre chambre. Il était heureux. Infiniment heureux ! Plus les deux lycéens avançaient dans le couloir plongé dans la peine ombre plus leurs cœurs s'affolaient et le désir qu'il éprouvait pour l'autre augmentait. Seto serra les poings, le parfum sucré dégagé par le blond lui montait à la tête et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir… Eh merde ! Il se retourna brusquement et plaqua son ange blond contre le mur avant de fondre sur ses lèvres tentatrices. Joey ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque les lèvres du brun entrèrent violemment en contact avec les siennes. Malgré cette violence, une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps tel des langues de feu courant dans ses veines. Il finit par répondre à ce baiser sauvage et passa ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami ou du moins, il espérait. Seto se tendit lorsqu'il sentit Joey répondre à son baiser et placer ses bras autour de sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui. Son cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort et une immense joie s'empara de lui. Son ange lui répondait. Son amour n'était donc pas à sens unique ! Dans un coin de son esprit, il bénit Tsuki et se promit de penser à la remercier à sa façon…

Le baiser se fit plus tendre et plus sensuel, les lèvres s'entre-ouvrirent et les langues trouvèrent leur jumelle pour jouer. Seto rompit le baiser lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir et plongea son visage dans le cou du blond qui eut un sourire avant de glisser ses bras autour de la taille du brun. Les deux jeunes hommes calmèrent leur respiration en profitant de la sensation du corps de l'autre sur le leur.

- Seto…

- J'ai compris, Joey…

Le brun déposa un léger baiser sur la carotide du blond avant de remonter ses lèvres à l'oreille dont il lécha et mordilla le lobe avant de murmure un tendre « Je t'aime » au creux de celle-ci. Joey frissonna et murmura de la même façon à un Kaiba très heureux « Moi aussi, je t'aime ». Un nouveau baiser passionné fut alors échangé. Le brun passa ses bras sous les genoux et dans le dos de son amour et le porta façon princesse jusque dans sa chambre dont il referma la porte d'un coup de talon. Il avança jusqu'au lit à baldaquins et posa doucement son précieux fardeaux sur les draps de soie bleue avant de laisser son regard glisser sur le corps tant désiré… Provocant, Joey releva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et écarta quelque peu ses jambes avant de passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordit ensuite de façon plus qu'aguicheuse…

- Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'expose en me provoquant comme ça, Joey…

- Oh ! Détrompe-toi…

Seto défit ses chaussures et celles du blonds tirant les chaussettes avec par la même occasion avant de se mettre au-dessus de son ange qui n'attendait que lui. Il approcha lentement son visage de celui de Joey qui rougissait adorablement avant d'effleurer les lèvres chaudes et terriblement tenantes des siennes. Joey ferma les yeux acceptant la caresse que Seto finit par approfondir posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord chaste, le baiser se fit plus profond et sensuel lorsque le jeune homme aux yeux bruns entrouvrit ses lèvres purpurines laissant le brun passer sa langue entre elles pour rejoindre sa jumelle qu'elle caressa d'abord doucement. Joey répondit timidement à la caresse et finalement leurs langues entamèrent un ballet passionné avec une sensualité teintée de sauvagerie lorsque les canines du brun écorchèrent les lèvres rosées du plus jeune, donnant un gout métallique à l'échange. Lorsqu'ils brisèrent le baiser par manque d'air, Seto regarda son Joey car oui, il pouvait se montrer possessif dorénavant lui sourire de façon aguicheuse, Joey savait ce qu'il voulait et malgré que ce soit sa première fois, ce que le brun avait bien comprit durant leur brève étreinte, il cherchait tout de même à chauffer son futur amant encore plus ! Excitant… Joey était vraiment parfait pour lui pensa Seto en le regardant avec des yeux de fauve affamé. Avec un sourire carnacier, il fondit sur les lèvres de sa proie qui n'attendait que lui et l'entraina dans un baiser vertigineux. Joey lui rendit son baiser avec la même fougue alors que leurs mains entreprirent de les débarrasser de leur tenue respective. Les lèvres s'écartèrent allant vagabonder sur la peau de l'autre avant de se retrouver et ainsi de suite. Aucune parcelle de peau ne fut épargnée. Morsures, coups de langues et baisers s'alternaient avec de nombreux gémissements qui finirent par se changer très vite en cris de plaisir résonnant sur les murs de la chambre du maitre du dragon blanc.

Petit à petit, les caresses se firent plus intimes, Seto laissa sa bouche dérivée vers l'entrejambe gorgée de sang de Joey qui se tordait sous ses douces tortures. Il suppliait, gémissait et soupirait qu'il le prenne là et maintenant. Tenté par la proposition, Seto se retient pourtant car il ne voulait pas faire le moindre mal à son ange. Il se lécha abondamment les doigts avant de glisser sa langue dans l'antre de chair encore pur de son futur amant. Joey gémit de plus belle sous cette caresse si intime. Il s'abandonna complètement à Seto dont il murmurait le nom entre deux soupirs de bonheur. Excité et plus que chauffé à blanc par les soupirs et plaintes lascives de son blond, Seto retira sa langue de son intimité et y glissa un premier doigt qui fut vite suivit par les autres sous l'injonction du plus jeune dont la peau se couvrait déjà d'une fine pellicule de sueur et dont les joues rougissaient encore davantage. Le jugeant finalement prêt à le recevoir, il retira ses doigts s'attirant un grognement frustré de Joey qui le fit sourire. Il le pénétra doucement, le faisant crier de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Une fois complétement entré, il se força à ne pas bouger immédiatement dans cet antre de tous les plaisirs. Si chaud, si étroit, Seto ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur alors que Joey s'évertuait à reprendre son souffle avant de se détendre complètement et de donner le premier coup de rein. La suite ne fut plus que cris et murmures de paroles excitantes enflammant les deux amants encore plus.

Seto pilonnait sauvagement son ange. La douceur n'était plus de mise, il voulait donner du plaisir à son bien-aimé qui s'accrochait à ses larges épaules d'un bras alors que de l'autre il avait plongé ses doigts entre les mèches blondes de son amant à sa peau pâle. La jouissance était proche et le brun s'empara du sexe de son amour qu'il caressa au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Joey cria à s'en briser les cordes vocales et se cambra brusquement le corps secoué de spasmes. L'orgasme laissa le blond pantelant et alangui sur les draps complètement défaits faisant ainsi jouir le brun à cette vision enchanteresse dans un grognement. Un dernier baiser fut échangé et Seto se retira de son ange pour se laisser tomber à son côté. Leur respiration saccadée mit un moment à se calmer et ils se dévorèrent des yeux durant ce lapse de temps. Une fois calmé ; Seto ouvrit les bras, invitant son blond à s'y lover et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier… Joey se blottit contre son amant et ferma les yeux de bonheur. Ils finirent par remonter le drap sur leurs corps couverts des résidus de leurs ébats et s'endormirent paisiblement.

AxYxAxY

Dans le couloir, deux ombres se tapèrent dans la main avant de repartir dans leur chambre respective en ricanant sous cape comme des déments. Ils n'avaient même pas eu à intervenir pour une fois. Ils étaient vraiment temps que les deux grands frères cessent de se tourner autour et se retrouvent une bonne fois pour toute ! Chose faite, et les cadets en étaient ravis ! Bonjours les sous-entendus graveleux et les blagues à deux balles –PAN PAN- complètement pourries ! Ils allaient s'en donner à cœur joie pour les charrier et le niveau allait voler au ras des pâquerettes dans pas longtemps !

Au creux de sa carte, un dragon blanc aux yeux bleus se matérialisa en une silhouette brumeuse dans la chambre om dormait le couple tendrement enlacés. La bête souffla doucement sur eux et s'allongea près du lit, silencieusement. Elle les regardait dormir. Les dragons étaient des êtres doués d'une intelligence hors du commun et le dragon noir aux yeux rouges était le même mais il laissait son contraire veiller sur le couple pour cette nuit. Les deux dragons légendaires se sentaient bien. Leurs maitres dont ils détenaient les âmes, dont ils étaient les gardiens fidèles, s'étaient trouvés. Digne d'un parent protégeant sa couvée de dragonnets, ils veillaient, veillent et veilleront toujours. Après tout, des Esprits de Monstres, c'était des êtres éternels, n'est-ce pas ?

**A Suivre...**

* * *

><p>Moi : <em>*n'en peut plus*<em> PUNAISE ! EN 4H ! J'AI PONDU UN CHAP EN 4H ?!

Seto : J'aime ce chapitre en tout cas.

Joey : Moi de même.

Moi : _*choquée de les voir d'accord avec ce qu'elle vient de pondre*_ Q-QUOI ?! PLAIT-IL ?!

Atem et Yûgi : _*ricanent comme des idiots*_ Vous venez de la tuer là !

Moi : *toujours en mode choquée* ...

Yué : Bon, vu qu'elle est complètement h.s pour le moment, je vous invite à laisser des reviews et on se retrouve dans le prochain battle. _*tente de faire revenir l'auteure*_


	5. Chapter 5

Petit mot de l'auteure : Bonne année à tous et à toutes -un peu en avance- j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p><strong>Battle 5 : Chéri, appelle un exorciste !<strong>

Tout était revenu à la normale. Yué avait immédiatement été accepté dans le petit groupe de son maitre. D'ailleurs l'annonce du nouveau couple formé par Seto et Joey avait fait l'effet d'une mini-bombe. Atem et Yûgi ne s'étaient surement pas privé de rire au nez des deux amoureux car ils savaient très bien que c'était inévitable. Duke ne put s'empêcher-tout comme Tristan- de charrier le blond qui rougissait en vociférant à la moindre remarque tandis que Téa souriait tendrement, heureuse pour ses amis, bien qu'elle n'avait pas manqué de prévenir Seto gentiment sur le fait qu'il devait prendre soin du blond s'il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à sa colère. Seto avait juste sourit sans répliquer. Mais cela montrait qu'il prenait tout de même bonne note de l'avertissement, connaissant la brune qui pouvait être dangereuse lorsqu'elle s'y mettait franchement. Elle tenait énormément à ses amis et cela faisait vraiment plaisir à Seto de compter parmi ceux-là pour elle. Tout comme Sérénity, sa belle-sœur, il voyait maintenant Téa comme une jeune cadette sur laquelle veiller.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule, Pharaon et Yûgi !

« Pharaon ». Yué était dérouté de par l'emploi du titre de son maitre de cette façon par les amis proches de ce dernier. D'autant qu'ils ne traitaient nullement Atem comme un souverain, mais plutôt comme un ami très précieux et un adolescent normal tout comme eux. Le respect était présent mais c'était plutôt un surnom ou quelque chose de ce genre, ce que Yué avait du mal à saisir. Yûgi remarqua son embarras et vient l'éclairer alors qu'Atem charriait gentiment Joey qui répliquait au quart de tour sous les rires de leurs autres amis.

- Tu ne dois pas y comprendre grand-chose.

- En effet…

Yûgi eut un de ces doux sourires qui le caractérisaient si bien avant de s'asseoir près de l'Ange Meurtrier, sans hésiter. Pour lui, Yué n'était pas dangereux et ne devait pas être traité comme tel.

- Il fait que tu saches qu'au départ, Atem n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa vie. Lorsque j'ai rassemblé le Puzzle du Millénium, j'ai réveillé son esprit endormi à l'intérieur et ais partagé mon corps, mon esprit ainsi que mon nom avec lui. Moi, je l'appelai « mon autre moi ». Mais lorsque l'on a su qu'il avait été pharaon, on a fini par l'appeler comme ça pour nous différencier. Depuis c'est resté.

- Je vois…

Et ce fut tout, Yué reprit son observation de son maitre et surtout des amis proches de ce dernier. Il avait pu noter quelques liens plus puissants que les autres. Notamment le fait que Seto et Atem se comportaient toujours comme des cousins –ce qu'ils étaient dans leur ancienne vie- Joey restait toujours aussi prévenant envers sa sœur et la belle Téa. Yûgi, lui veillait sur tout le groupe avec un regard aimant. Pourtant cette paix relative n'était pas sans défaut. Les démons rodaient dans la ville depuis l'agression du jeune roi. Les ombres s'agitaient et personne n'avait relâché sa garde malgré une certaine tendance à la détente.

- Les amis, j'ai senti la présence de démons en venant ce matin, je crois qu'ils rôdent autour du lycée. Les informa Bakura, jetant un silence refroidissant dans la pièce où il n'y avait qu'eux. Les cours étant finis depuis une bonne demi-heure.

- Je te rassure, ils ne rodent pas qu'autour du lycée mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas entrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Renchérit Téa, une main sur son menton.

- Tout simplement parce que je les en empêche. Intervient une voix qui fit frissonner l'Ange.

Ils se tournèrent de concert vers la porte de la salle. Un jeune homme de leur âge se tenait, adossé au mur tout près de la porte, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il était magnifique. Ses cheveux blancs tout comme ceux de Yué étaient coiffés comme Sasuke Uchiwa du manga Naruto dont deux longues mèches qui encadraient son visage aux traits fins. Des prunelles d'argent liquide les observaient tous tour à tour avant de s'arrêter sur Yué qui le reconnut immédiatement.

- C'est toi.

Un doux sourire adoucit le visage légèrement hautain du nouvel arrivant.

- Tu m'as reconnu, Yué ? Pourtant cela fait plus de 400 ans que je suis mort.

Yué eut un petit rictus pouvant ressembler à un sourire laissant les autres sans voix alors qu'ils écoutaient tous et toutes attentivement l'échange.

- Je n'ai jamais connu qu'un seul exorciste assez puissant pour protéger un bâtiment aussi grand qu'un palais shogunal rien que par sa présence, alors un lycée c'est du gâteau à côté pour toi.

- C'est vrai, tu marques un point.

- Mais qui t'es toi ? Intervient Joey, les sourcils froncés.

Le nouveau pouffa discrètement avant de répondre de manière taquine tout en restant un peu sérieux dans ses propos.

- Je suis un exorciste.

Joey se tourna vers Yué.

- Il est sérieux ?!

L'ange hocha la tête sans quitter le fameux exorciste de ses prunelles bleues de givre. Après 4 siècles sans le voir, son image s'était peu à peu effacée dans sa mémoire, devant une ombre fuyante. Alors il s'en gavait, ne voulant plus jamais l'oublier.

- Oui, Joey. Il est bien un exorciste. Et le plus puissant de tous.

- Mais quel est ton nom ?

L'exorciste eut un autre sourire avant de répondre à la rouquine, la plus jeune du groupe.

- Hisoka.

AxYxAxY

Yué venait de quitter son maitre, ce dernier s'étant endormi après qu'il lui ait une nouvelle fois offert son corps. Ce qu'il voulait de lui hormis ses pouvoirs et sa loyauté. Yué lui donnait le plaisir qu'il désirait comme tous les autres avant lui. Pourtant, son cœur restait de glace face à cet homme cupide et aussi brutal qu'un simple barbare. Seul son fils Ieyasu valait d'être nommé comme un roi. Mais il n'était pas ici pour juger de qui serait digne du trône du japon. Laissant ses songes vagabonder dans la nuit, l'Ange se dirigea vers le Temple Royal afin d'y méditer un moment.

Tout était calme. Bien trop paisible pour lui. La créature s'ennuyait depuis déjà des années. La fraicheur des murs du Temple apaisa la brulure de la brise d'été encore très sèche et mordante de la nuit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant qu'il n'était pas le seul à rechercher la paix de l'esprit au sein du lieu sacré. Devant la silhouette de la déesse solaire, un jeune homme priait. Yué le reconnut comme étant l'Exorciste du Shogun. Le jeune homme était puissant dans les Arts Mystiques. Le plus fort depuis des générations. Sa force physique et psychique n'avait jamais été égalée. De plus, il était d'une grande beauté, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

- Puis-je vous tenir compagnie, Hisoka-san ?

Le dénommé ainsi sursauta ! Il avait baissé sa garde pour prier et n'avait entendu l'Ange entrer ni senti sa présence. Il se relâchait, ce n'était pas bon ça. L'exorciste se retourna et s'inclina gracieusement devant le plus loyal serviteur de sa Majesté le Shogun.

- Je vous en prie, j'en serai très honoré.

- Regardez-moi.

Obéissant à la demande de l'Ange, Hisoka se redressa convenablement et plongea ses prunelles d'argent dans les lacs gelés de cette créature aux mains couvertes de sang. Un déclic. Les cœurs qui s'emballent et les respirations qui s'accélèrent avant que les joues ne chauffent. Une main douce et froide vient alors prendre celle, plus fine du jeune homme qui ne put lâcher l'Ange du regard. Amaterasu eut un sourire aimant sans que quiconque ne l'aperçoive. Yué venait de trouver quelqu'un à qui offrir ce qui restait de son cœur meurtri par l'errance et la noirceur de son monde.

Les jours se changèrent en semaines. Les semaines en mois et les mois en années. Passaient les saisons au rythme des cœurs qui battaient de plus en plus uniquement pour l'autre. Les regards se cherchaient et les sourires comme les moments de solitude se faisaient rares mais tout aussi précieux. Mais l'amour naissant de deux futurs amants ne passa guère longtemps inaperçu aux yeux du Shogun qui finit par perdre patience. Il ne comprenait pas pour quelle obscure raison ce petit exorciste de pacotille avait réussi à obtenir le cœur de son esclave alors que lui, ne devait se contenter que d'étreintes peu tendres. Sans sentiments. Et il ne put l'accepter ! Il se devait de punir ces deux traitres !

Yué et Hisoka furent arrêtés et amenés devant le Shogun qui se délecta de la terreur qui prit place sur le doux visage d'Hisoka lorsqu'il annonça qu'il connaissait leur véritable relation. Yué senti le danger alors qu'un garde tirait sa dague de sa ceinture.

- NON ! NE FAITES PAS CA !

- Trop tard, mon cher ange. Il fallait y penser avant de donner ton cœur à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi, ton maitre.

Yué se débattit mais ne put qu'assister, impuissant à cet acte immonde. Hisoka se retrouva avec la dague en travers de la poitrine, lui transperçant le cœur. Il tomba en arrière, sur le sol. Son sang se répandit rapidement sur ce même sol. Le Shogun eut un rire mauvais, faisant signe à ses hommes de relâcher l'Ange. Ne sentant plus l'étreinte des gardes sur lui, Yué se rua auprès de son geôlier, celui qui détenait son coeur. Hisoka leva sa main ensanglantée vers lui et il la saisit, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas durant les minutes qui suivirent.

- Yué… Je t'en supplie… Embrasse-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

- Non ! Ne dis pas cela, Hisoka…

Un doigt tremblant le fit taire alors que les prunelles argent ne se fassent suppliantes et légèrement voilées par la douleur et le froid de la mort. L'Ange céda. Il se pencha vers le visage de plus en plus blême de son unique amour et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en une caresse tendre et aimante, chaste et pourtant si passionnée.

- Je te retrouverai, je jure… Chuchota Hisoka avec les maigres forces vacillantes qui lui restaient avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

Yué ouvrit les siens et ne put voir que le corps de son amour glisser sur le sol froid, sans vie. Un pouls devenu inexistant. Tout sembla s'arrêter de bouger aux yeux de cette créature meurtrière dont l'envie de tuer s'était évaporée comme par magie. Yué resta une poupée inerte alors que son bourreau l'enfermait dans l'église la plus éloignée possible du palais et par conséquent de la tombe de l'être aimé. L'Ange s'était laissé faire, il était vide. Placé au centre de la bâtisse, les Magiciens du Shogun entonnèrent une formule d'emprisonnement. Alors qu'ils récitaient sous le sourire méprisant du souverain du pays du soleil levant, Yué releva la tête et le fixa avec une haine bien au-delà de tous les gouffres infernaux. D'une voix rauque et venimeuse, l'Ange menaça avant que la pierre ne l'engloutisse.

- Dès que ce maudit sortilège sera rompu, je jure devant tous les Dieux possibles que tu payeras tes crimes par ma main avant de plonger dans les flammes de l'Enfer pour toute l'éternité !

- J'attendrai avec impatience…

- Ris tant que tu le peux, roi de pacotille mais sache… Un rire démoniaque quitta les lèvres de l'Ange Meurtrier. Que toute ta lignée sans exception est maudite jusqu'à la moelle !

La pierre fit son office. L'Ange devient statue alors que la Déesse du Soleil pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps devant le triste destin de ses protégés. Amaterasu demeura inconsolable longtemps, plusieurs jours laissant son frère Susanô prendre les rênes du ciel.

- Les âmes se réincarnent ma sœur de l'Est.

Amaterasu releva la tête et Isis lui sourit tendrement. Elle aussi était peinée mais elle était consciente de plus de chose que sa cadette du panthéon divin. Avec douceur, la Déesse d'Egypte sécha les larmes de celle du Japon comme une mère le ferait avec sa petite fille avant d'embrasser son front avec tendresse.

- Ils se retrouveront…

- Comment le sais-tu, Isis ?

Isis sourit avant de regarder le miroir menant sur le monde des mortels.

- L'amour est plus fort que tous chez ces deux-là et fais-moi confiance, j'y mettrais mon grain de sel !

Amaterasu se demanda alors si ce n'était pas dangereux pour elle d'y croire… Mais après tout, Isis n'était plus une novice en entremettage alors la japonaise abdiqua. Elle confia donc le destin de ces deux-là entre les doigts halés de sa sœur.

**A Suivre...**

* * *

><p>Moi : <em>*surexcitée comme une puce*<em> COCA ! COCA ! COCA !

Atem : Elle est en manque...

Seto : Pas bon pour nous ça.

Yué : _*lit le chapitre*_ Quand je disais qu'elle n'en avait pas terminé avec moi, j'avais encore raison...

Hisoka : Et moi, je me fais tué dès le début, bravo, Tsuki tu bats des records en ce moment.

Bakura : _*pas content*_ ET MOI ALORS ?! TU M'OUBLIES TSUKI ?!

Moi : _*ricane*_ Nan xD je vais bientôt t'embêter ! Bref, en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Et à la prochaine ! _*porte qui se ferme en grinçant* _


End file.
